Too Late To Be Remembered, Too Early To Be A Blurr
by Dry.Martini.Shaken.Not.Stirred
Summary: Sector V is bored out of their minds, they find themselves desperate for anything. 86 Worries If She'll Have Fun Before Dreaded Thirteen.362 Is Frustrated at a grinning Military Lover, and Stupid Teens still seem to think they're ninjas. 3/4 others


A/N:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything associated to Codename Kids Next Door. This is a fanfic. KND belongs to the brillian Mr. Warburton. Thanks**

Okay THIS is T for teen, because of cursing, and maybe who knows what else. No, theres no smecks[Sex involved what-so-ever, so no worries. There will be tons of pairings and drama for all you craving fans. Also, I'll hold votes for some pairings to be thrown into the story...for all of your fandom

Some Pairings Are:

3/4 [Of course

Chad/Cree

60/362

86/30c [Don't you pick on me

THERE will be more major pairings. Have no fear...just read to the end of this chapter and I'll tell you who they are.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 86 found herself alone. Not in the emotional sense. But, rather she was physically, at the moment, alone. She was the only one in the the whole room. The decomissioning room. It was that exact room that kids came in only to have all their memories erased. And with a press of a single button, the Kids Next Door had never exsisted to them, and they were never a part of the organization. Frances "Fanny" Fulbright usually enjoyed pressing down on the button that triggered the wiping of memory. But, recently she found herself despising and dredding the thought of pressing the that button so many times before she would be the one to have her memory wiped clean as a slate. Fanny "Numbuh 86" swallowed a lump in her throat at the very thought of leaving the Kids Next Door, and...the fear of becoming a teenager began to pump through her veins. Ugh. she was nearing the age of thirteen now. She had little time left before she would give up her privalage of decomissioning, put away her mustard gun, give up her sacred number, and step down from her position as Global Tactical Officer and Head Decomissioner. She had a calender back at her home with large X's across days past. Yes, she had even begun to count down the days till she was in that seat, that cold leathery seat, where all new teens had to sit in just before their previous life was erased completely.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" A deep male's voice called out into the still air. The sound of confusion clear in the boy's voice.

Fanny sighed heavily as she snapped out of her thoughts. She removed her finger from the decomissioning button and rolled her eyes at the stupid male teen that sat with a blank stare before her. She scrunched her freckled nose at the boy. To think moments before he was one of the kids she knew. No matter, he was a stupid boy anyways. How disgusting, the teenager seemed to be eyeing her with a look of interest. Fanny drew back from the decomissioning panel to lean forward and speak into the microphone that had been screwed onto the table.

"Oy, ya' stupid teen. 'Ow 'bout ya' shut yer trap? Ye min' doin' that so I can get the Removal Squad out 'ere..."

Fanny barked into the microphone. After pulling away she muttered under her breath about how stupid teenagers really are.

She took her index finger and pressed down on a giant blue button. She then turned to eye the clearly confused teen through her narrowed eyes. She waited patiently as the removal squad finally arrived to drag the teen out of the room, and ship him off the moonbase. Finally, the annoying 'thing' had been dragged off and away from her sight. But, upon reflection, Fanny now feared one thing. Whomever was to decomission her when the time came...would they give her the same look of disgust she had just given the teen that had been dragged away brfore her eyes? God, how depressing was this? She slumped into a large office chair that was located by the large decomission desk. Fanny's eyes focussed on that feared little button that determined fates. She let out a long groan of frustration and looked away from the round button. She tilted her head back and let her semi long flaming red hair to fan about her shoulders and stick desperatly to her face. Her face seemed to have been covered in a cold sweat from her fearful thoughts that had consumed the stubborn Scottish male hating Opperative. Her green eyes shone with a new emotion she had always refused to betray. She slouched in the chair and bent foward, bending her back. She placed her elbows on her knees and buried her hands into her face. Her fingers were sure to cover and hide Fanny from all of the thoughts going on at the moment. They shielded her from this very fear that was building up inside of her.

"Numbuh 86? Numbuh 86...are you there?" A demanding female voice boomed from the speakers beside Fanny.

Yes, Fanny knew exactly whom the voice belonged to. It was hard not to know whose voice it was. After all the red headed Scottish girl looked up to the head of all of Kids Next Door. The voice was that of Numbuh 362. Otherwise known as Rachel T. McKenzie. The supreme leader of all operatives, and not just those in the moonbase.

"M'am?" Fanny replied with her usually thick accent.

"I need you at my office A.S.A.P" Came the voice of pasta strainer wearing Supreme leader

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE AT SECTOR V

"Ugh. Where's all the bloody villians when you need 'em?" whined Wallabee "Wally" Beetles as he lay flung across two cushions of the large couch. The short opperative, of course, could only fill up two seat cushions when outstretched.

"Numbuh Five thinks that Numbuh Four betta' shut up before she gets a head ache from his complaining" Abigail "Abby" Lincoln snapped at her rather short comrade. She sat cross legged on the end of the couch, a 101 Ways To Revenge A Teen book lay wide open on her lap. She tilted her hat upward so it wouldn't block her obvious gaze at the blonds direction. She shook her head and allowed the brim of the red cap to fall back over her face as she began to read once more.

"Ya' know Numbuh Five, Numbuh Fours right...where ARE all the villians when you need to escape boredom? I mean, I read the same Aquakid comic book twelve times already" Hoagie Gilligan complained. He adjusted his aviator goggles and then proceeded to emphasize his point by flailing about the Aquakid comic infront of Abby's face.

"I KNOW I'm right" The easily angered aussie scoffed. He fixed his gaze on the laid back opperative and gave off a huff. "What do yooou think you're doing reading? That's just plain disguuusttinnngg"

Abby quirked an eyebrow at both of her comrades and gave a smirk that only grew. "Oh come on now Numbuh Two. I know you have some more comics you could read. And I'm reading a book because at least its something I COULD do."

"Pfft. I still don't see how you could read...such...such a thing" Wally retorted giving a clear look of disgust toward the thick book that lay in between Abby Lincoln's legs.

"Well then, Numbuh Five suggests that you do something else. Like joining Numbuh Three" Abby pointed with her thumb over to where the green clad girl sat giggling.

"Yeah, come join me Walllyyyy" The excited Kuki Sonbon shouted gleefully and began to wave her arm violently from side to side with glee. "My Rainbow monkees and I could use another tea party guesttt"

Wally eyes Kuki from across the room, then allowed his eyes to settle on the tea set and the cuddly rainbow monkees that accompanied the giggling opperative. He then narrowed his eyes and shot a glare at a chuckling Abby. He scrunched his nose and replied with clear dislike "Ewe. I'd never."

Abby shrugged her shoulders lazily. "Hey, Don't blame Numbuh Five...it's something to do.."

"SECTOR V SECTOR V COME IN COME IN" The nerdy voice of Numbuh 65.3 boomed and filled the room, as he made apperance on the large screen of the computer.

"Oh here we go again, Numbuh Three go fetch Nigel" Abby commanded.

"Righto..." Sang Kuki as she exited the room to go get their leader.

"Where's Numbuh One?" Numbuh 65.3 asked through narrowed eyes.

"He's coming. Now care to tell Numbuh Five why you decided to drop a message to us?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Numbuh 65.3 narrowed his eyes at the second in command of Sector V. After a moment of pure silence he shoved the rather circular glassed up his small nose and opened his mouth to speak once again. "I have a message...for all of you in sector V. The message is a mission...which is..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

OOOHhhhhhhhhhhhh CLIFFHANGER. Not like anyone would hang off a cliff to read a story. But anywho. Its my first KND fanfic, and hopefully you all like it so far. Slow start, I know, but don't worry I have big plans, and uber drama in store. Lots of pairings as well. And lots o' Apperances. So stick with me here won't ya'?

NOW There is an issue. And I decided to let you all decide...who will be one of the MAIN pairings?

1/5

2/5

1/362

1/Lizzie

And I'd love all of you if you would be kind enough to Read and Reply. 3

ALSO, I don't appreciate Flamers. But hey, if you want to flame go ahead. But I'll roast you afterwards. And besides, if you flame...then people know you're a dumbass. D

BUT I do recommend any ANY helpful critique or constructive criticism.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
